the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo
|Race=Namekian |Date of birth=May 9, Age 753 |Date of death=Age 762 (revived) May 12th, Age 767 (alternate timeline) Age 774 (revived) Age 789 |Height=7'5" (adult)[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009] |Weight=255 lbs. (adult) |Address=Kami's Lookout (after fusing w/ Kami) |Occupation=Martial artist |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 761 - 789) |FamConnect= Future Piccolo (alternate timeline counterpart) Katas (grandfather) Nameless Namek (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father/incarnation) Kami (father's good counterpart/permanent fusee) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Unnamed Adoptive Parents Gohan (student) Nail (permanent fusee) Guru (second father due to fusion with Nail) Dende (brother due to fusion with Nail) Cargo (brother due to fusion with Nail) Moori (brother due to fusion with Nail) Cell (modified clone) Dr. Mashirito (fusee [Jump Super Stars only]) }} Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia) is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball GT series. According to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. Overview History Piccolo was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the Z Fighters. Out of necessity, he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection, he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Namek and Earth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. Piccolo is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. Appearance When Piccolo Jr. is introduced as a teenager, he appears very tall, roughly the same as King Piccolo, but with a more solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose), as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter (though, technically, he does not appear as a full grown adult until Dragon Ball Z). Piccolo only has four fingers in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, but five in the anime series. During the fight between him and Goku in Dragon Ball, as well as on the fight with Raditz when he loses his arm, Piccolo is seen with red blood. But later in the series, he bleeds purple blood when wounded or killed. Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was a kid is a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo is first seen wearing, being of exactly the same color scheme in the Kanzenban manga covers. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears the same gi as King Piccolo minus the chest symbol and with the color scheme switched; his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath; this is seen twice in the series: when his cape is damaged while fighting Frieza in his second form, and when it is damaged by Lord Slug's henchmen. As the series went on, Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own, and by the time he faced Frieza, his gi lost whatever blue was in its color and gained more of a purple one, his neckline becoming more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. In the manga, many of the movies, and certain video games (Supersonic Warriors 2 and Super Dragon Ball Z), Piccolo wears a red obi rather than a sky blue one. Even though Piccolo Jr. discards his old symbol, he uses it once in the series when he made his pupil Gohan a uniform after his previous outfit was torn in a Great Ape transformation. In a filler episode in the anime, Piccolo is seen wearing an old outfit of Goku, which he despised wearing, when both of them are forced to go to driving school by Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. Name Piccolo is named after the half-sized flute, piccolo, continuing his family's name puns based on musical instruments. In the series, it is revealed that his name means "another world" in the Namekian language. The phrase "Piccolo" is used to open the door of the Namekian spaceship. References Category:Pages Category:Canon Category:Pages Added By Final Flash 77 Category:Namekian